Our Past Memories
by Chocovani
Summary: Mikan lost her memory in a car crash ten years ago.she suddenly moves to Gakuen Alice with Youichi and her memory starts to come back one by one after she meets her old friends. Did i forget to mention Mikan and Natsume liked each other before!


_This is my first fanfic guys! pls read and review (revised) just to let you know... _

* * *

"Mikan! Get ready right now! You and your brother have to go to school now! You can't be late on your first day of school!" my parents shouted.

"Alright, I'm coming down!" I said begrudgingly.

You probably don't know anything about me. My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I am 17 years old. My parents, Yuka and Izumi Yukihara own the world's number one company. Yes i'm rich, but my life isn't easy. I have a brother. Period. I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest. He's an annoying little brat that is two years younger than me.

Anyway, everything was ready downstairs. Our breakfast was served each containing a french toast and scrambled eggs. Which were our favorites. Our limo was waiting outside and all that was missing was Youichi. He usually woke up at twelve, so he was going to be a pain in the butt for whoever had to wake him up.

"Mikan dear, can you please wake up your brother so that you are not late for school. The teachers there are strict you know!" Yuka said, already getting late for her work.

I figured it was me that was going to have to wake him.

"Fine," I said walking back slowly upstairs with my high school uniform on. It had a blue checkered kilt with a white collared-blouse that was topped off with a black cardigan.

"Youichi! Wake up right now before I kick you off your bed!"

"As if you can," he said knowing that I would never try to hurt someone, even though I knew Karate.

"Just get up will you!" I said while tossing his high school uniform on the bed. It looked the same but instead of a kilt, it had shorts that ended up at the knees. I went back downstairs since my stomach was growling like crazy, making me look like a real fool.

10 minutes later Youichi came down with his school uniform on. He plops down on his chair and starts munching on his food until he was done. Our driver then took us to our new school. That was called 'Gakuen Alice.'

It was a school meant for special people just like us. We had alices. I had many alices. Which were the S.E.C. alice (Stealing, Erasing, and Copy) and the Nullification alice. On the other hand, Youichi had the ghost alice. That allowed him to summon them at his own will to do anything that he wanted them to do.

While on our way to our new school, I felt weird. I felt like I've been here before. Which could be true since I lost my memory of the past years after a car crash. We were on our way to another school that time when the driver got into a car crash. I was 7 and Youichi was 5. The accident caused both of us to lose our memories, which I still find quite strange. Ten years passed and we still haven't recovered any of our past memories. They probably never will with the way things are going now.

We finally arrived at our new school.

We had both promised to keep our profile low because of mom and dad, so we decided to change our names into Mikan Sakura and Youichi Sakura.

_So this is Gakuen Alice! Whoa. It's bigger than I thought! Wait…__this school looks so familiar. I _thought. I was about to drag Youichi to the front gate when I saw him staring at me… weirdly.

"Hello! Earth to Youichi! You there?" Is it just me or is he….. weird.

"Hn. Let's go." _God! Why does he always say that stupid annoying 'hn!'_

I was walking my way to my assigned class: Class B, when a random teacher came up to me and asked if I was Mikan Sakura. I nodded. But this teacher looked funny, he wore girl clothing even though he was a boy and even looked girly. He had purple eyes and blond hair. He told me to wait outside after he introduced himself so that I could introduce myself to my classmates. From inside the classroom, I could hear the boys and girls asking questions about me. Was I a girl or a boy? Was I hot? _Ewwwwwww. _The perky teacher gave me a nod and I walked in and faced my class.

"Minna-san, this is your new classmate!"

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Mikan Sakura!" I said with my beaming smile which I was known for.

A random boy then asked me, "What's your alice and star? And your ability class?"

I smiled. I'm sure that was the question asked to every new person that came here.

"I have the nullification alice and I am a special star. I'm also in the dangerous and special ability class." Why did I not tell the class that I also had the S.E.C. alice? It's because they told me to keep it a secret.

I look around my new class and find my way to a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes who was staring at me with his deep, intriguing eyes. He looked familiar but I shrugged that off since I thought many things around here were familiar.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei, where do I sit?"

"You can sit beside Natsume-san since that is the only seat left. And, I guess he can be your buddy since he is now going to sit beside you. Free class everyone. Ja nee!" He said while leaving through the door.

The entire girl population in this class started screaming at me and yelling in disappointment and anger other than one girl who was busy making something. She also had raven hair but violet eyes….HOTARU! (mikan met her after she lost her memories in the anime)

"HOTARU! I missed you!" I ran all the way across the room only to face the wrath of the baka gun several times. But I still ran until I was right in front of her.

"Can I hug you?"

"Come here baka." She said. She was happy to see me! I see it! There's a smile! I got hit with the baka gun again for squeezing her too much. But it was worth it.

Hehehe. I forgot about the class. I turn around to see everybody staring at me in shock. _What! What did I do? _

The class started whispering about me. But since I tend to listen to secrets, I overheard them talking about the new girl, and how she already knew the ice queen. _Are they talking about me…wait they couldn't because I don't know an ice queen. Or is the ice queen supposed to be Hotaru?_

"Talk to you after class. They're staring at me. I'm just gonna sit down. Hehe."

I walked my way to the seat beside the crimson-eyed boy after he raises his hand. But I was suddenly stopped when a random girl walks up to me and yells…..

"Why do you get to sit beside our Natsume-sama! I deserve to sit beside him since I am the leader of the Natsume and Ruka fan club!"

I stare at her confused, because I was just going to sit beside him. I walked past her and took my seat when she just stared at me with a face that said '_did you just walk past me without even talking to me?_'

"Do you know who I am?" she shouted at me. "I'm Sumire Shouda!"

"Nice to meet you Shouda-san, i'm Mikan Sakura." I said with a smile although I was confused as to why someone would care this much about me sitting beside a guy. She stalked away, probably finding it hard to be mean to a person that was being polite to her. I turned to my partner.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura, it's nice to meet you." I always liked to greet the person beside me every day and he just had to get used to it. He turned around and looked at me with sadness and a bit of anger on his face, as if I forgot something. We continued staring at each other until he turned around. He then went back to sleeping with his manga on his head and with his legs on top of his desk.

I looked at his face before he put his manga on his head again. I start wondering about why he looks so familiar when a memory from my past charges into my head. I was about six and I was introducing myself to a person beside me that looked just like my partner. But he says 'Hn.' _GOD! Youichi!_

I came back into the present time and then I fainted.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**-_-I know it may seem boring now... but it will get better soon! :D pls review! um.. if you already read it before i revised it. i suggest you read it again cause i changed a lot of stuff. sorry again. Don't read any of the other chapters if it doesn't say REVISED! by the way...Mikan met Natsume before she went to Gakuen Alice since she lost her memory when she was 7.

~Chocovani~

please review


End file.
